


Life on the line

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 13:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20725205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic visits Lucas at his bedside after he wakes up from having heart surgery





	Life on the line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gasnina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gasnina/gifts).

“Eggy stop worrying so much about me”Lucas said to Vic 

“Well I’m sorry that I care! I’m sorry that I worry about you and I’m sorry I’m terrified every time I say goodbye because I keep thinking about the next time I see you being in a hospital bed!”Vic yelled at her fiancé

“What I did was reckless and I’m instantly regretting what I did”Lucas said to her 

“You should have stayed in that room”Vic said to him 

“I should have you’re right about that”Lucas responded 

“I love you Lucas James Ripley but I don’t want you to put your life on the line because of me”Vic caressed his face 

“Victoria I scared you with this didn’t I?”Lucas asked her

“I thought I was gonna lose you”Vic said to him


End file.
